Killing Nico
by ecntlr
Summary: Nico is presumed to be in Camp Halfblood. He has desguised himself to be as a camper and he has planned to get revenge on the whole camp. But Percy and his new friend have something to say about that. Percy is no longer OOC.
1. Isaac and the lion

Mugen and his team where in the Chunin exam building

A Percy Jackson story I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it.

Hi my name is Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy. I am a half blood as I'm sure you know. And I'm also drop dead sexy. I'm fourteen years old and I will show you a peak in my life.

I was in my English class, last period. Halfway through the year. In my front was my teacher Mr. Holden. He hated me like the majority of all my teachers in the past. He was stiff and strong and always made this moaning sound in his throat.

To my left was my friend Isaac Hefley. He was pretty cool. He was a few inches taller than me and wore a brown T- shirt and jeans. "Now class proper grammar is imperative…" I was zoning out. He made that moaning sound in his throat.

_Grrrr_ Mr. Holden went. He was amazingly boring and also astonishingly strict. "Mr. Jackson am I boring you". He said in a sort of tone. "Um… Yes" I replied. I really shouldn't have done that. _Gargle Gargle _ he whent.

" Well maybe we can talk after class". _ Sigh _I went. Mr. Holden turned back to the black board and started to right down oh so exciting grammar usages in an essay.

I was pretty sure he was a monster. So I griped riptide hard. And waited anxciously to slay him. _What kind of moster shall hebe mostlikely a new one. What technique should I use I need to end this quickly. _

The bell rang loudly buzzing my ears. I looked at Isaac he was sleeping, I was supposed to go to his house today but I guess Mr. Holden must have been taken care of.

I walked up to Mr. Holden and looked him straight in the eye. He was behind his desk gripping the border. " Percy I suspect you know why your hear". I smiled slightly and reached for my jean pocket. " Apart from your failing grade in this class…" He continued talking.

His mouth flapped on and on. I wasn't paying attention till I caught some words like " Greed, Hades. God, and son.". He jumped on me like I was a foot ball player running for the end zone.

I collapsed to the floor as he made that same growling sound but more intence this time.

" Son of Poseindon you must die, my lord commands it". This dude needed some Listerine ASAP. His breath was like wet dog on a hot day. But his body weight was immence.

He was pinning me down and I couldn't reach for riptide. My English teacher was chanfing. His face grew hair into a mane and he grew sharp teeth.

I didn't have time to be scared I wiggled my hand to riptide and bashed his head with the hilt of my sword. It didn't hurt him too bad but he jumped away from me.

Mr. Holden was now a lion. About six feet long give or take a lot. He rorred and when he did it sent chills up my body. I realized something Isaac was still in the room! I looked at his desk quickly. He was standing up straight looking at me and the lion.

I didn't have tome to process it and the lion jumped on me mauling my face. My beautiful face it burnt o the pain. I kicked the lion of of me. And gashed riptide at his side. But the lion was not affected.

At this point Isaac got up and walked to Mr. Holden. The lion mauled at him. But he swung his head to the left easily and dodged. Isaac then ran up to the lion and grabbed its neck. Squeezing tightly.

Isaac said " Its been a long time how did I kill you last". The lion was choking and and gagging on its own spit. " Percy you know the stories how was the Nemean Lion killed."

My mind started racing I knew the answer. " Um… Hercules strangled it and used its own claws to skin it.

" Very good Percy now maybe you should do the same". Isaac said still strangling the cat. Its body was limp but I knew the second Isaac let go he would become full of life. I took the lions clam and slashed hared at its skin. The lion wailed and howled.

I squeezed its arm stabbed its brain. Mr. Holden made another groaning sound and died.

" Well now that's done… your still coming to my house right Percy". " Uh yea". I said.

Isaac was amazing back there. He must be a half blood but I knew he was stronger than that older than that.

" Lets go". Isaac said and smiled. I gathere myself and walked to my locker.

Me and Isaac were walking in the hallway like nothing happened. Until one kid looked at me for a few seconds and said " Gah… you are incredibly ugly!" He squeezed his stomach like he was in searing pain. He fell to the ground. I kicked him in the ribs hard.

Isaac laughed. I shot him a look. " Well dude it wouldn't hurt if you yoused like… Clearasil or something". I was silent.

I was at my locker and I grabbed my school bag and my sleeping bag. My mom knew I was going over Isaac house for a while. He lived in a penthouse in Time Square. He was a rich kid but he sure didn't like to act like it.

**10 minute later**

We were walking to the subway. " Dude can I ask you something". I said. " Yea what".

"Back at Mr.Holden's room uh… what did you see". " I saw a lion attacking you". I wasn't shocked. " Yea and how did you do that". " Uh… I… I just did it …weird things happen like that to me". I knew he was lying because he stuttered like he was trying to make something up. We walked down the stairs to a subway station and hopped on a train with ought paying. We sat down in silence. A bum was next to me he smelt like fried stink.

" Hey lady they ah comin I be as warning you". He was wearing layered clothing jackets sweaters t- shirts ect. " You're a pretty girly mind if I feel your hair" The homeless man said to me.

This guy was dirty and was picking at my hair. He then pulled out a Snapple bottle and peedin it.

Me and Isaac moved until our ride was over.

We got out of the subway and climed the stairs to the streets of time square. We saw large TV's on building, shopping malls, and four storied Mc, Donalds. We walked down the street to a hotdog vender.

He was greasy dirty more than the homeless guy. " Yo Percy want a hot dog " Isaac said. The dude picked his nose and itched his crack. " No". I finally managed. Isaac shrugged and grabbed a hot dog. Payed and we were off.

Five minutes later and we were at Isaac's house. We took the elevator on this fancy apartment building to the top floor. I looked at the lights that showed the level we were on. Waiting impatiently for us to get to our destination.

_What's up with Isaac._ I thought._ I know he's a halfblood but ther is something different about him he seems weird wonky… and why was that homeless guy looking at me I don't lok like a girl and that bastard " Gahh your incredibaly ugly my ass". Im getting of topic I need to take Isaac to camp half blood to be safe. _

_Ding!! _Whent the elevator and Isaac and I stepped outside. Isaac finished his hotdog and threw it away. I almost gagged. His apartment smelt like crack horrible although in contrast it looked very nice. With modern paintings, high ceilings, and small sculptures. It had a rock, glass, and metal theme going on. At the end of the apartment was huge concave windows.

" Hey boy " Yelled a guy who to my shock looked like a twin of smelly Gabe. " Get out of my sight me and the guys are coming to watch espn". Just then a guy came in with thin wisps of hair and he gassed in harmony with Isaac's dad.

Isaac ignored his father and showed me to his room. It was down the hallway on the third left door.

I opened it and walked in. To my reileif his room smelt of air freshener it also had high ceilings painted whit with a few windows here and there. A TV with a Xbox plugged in a bed a coutch and a lespaul lying on the wall. The air was not only filled with ocean breze scent but also the music stylings of Bob Marely, The Foo Fighters, Led Zeplin. There was a mini fridge witch Isaac walked to and threw me a coke.

We slumped on his couch and started playing the Halo. " Dude you suck". Isaac said as I sniped him. I smilled but it was quickly gone. I paused the game and looked towards Isaac.

" The.. the reason" I stammered. " The reason you are different is because you're a halfblood half god half human". " You remember those greek myths right". Isaac nodded calmly. " Well your mom was a god". Isaac smiled and unpaused the game for me.

I realy hope you guys like it thanks to Theleafylord who silently encouraged me to write this with his own stories and an even more impotant thanks to you guys who cared to read it I hope you enjoyed it so far tell me what you think and if you can and you like it encourage me to do more.


	2. The 3 o clock train

Hi guys I plan on writing 3 chapters ahead of what is on fanfiction hope you think this method is ok

Hi guys I plan on writing 3 chapters ahead of what is on fanfiction hope you think this method is ok. I do this so higher quality chapters can be made and this also provides me more rime to write. Please enjoy.

I was feeling nervous because there was this new student named Icarus. He had curly blonde hair and looked like a boy band member. I knew his name sounded Greek so most likely he was here to kill me.

The mist had worked once again no one knew anything more of Mr. Holden and the claw marks he left on me. We had a new teacher her name was Ms. Gardner she was nice enough and I was able to stand her.

I wasn't in her class although I was in gym. We were playing football and well the ugly smelly kids were playing foot ball. I was sitting on the bench next to Icarus. I looked at the green pastures the big and ugly kids were playing. I didn't want to play I didn't want any trouble.

Icarus smiled and looked at me "Hey" he said in his angelic voice. "You don't want to play football" He said quizzically. "Um…" I said. "Yea I don't what to draw attention to myself". "As for me" He said "I think this is the game of brutes I prefer golf peaceful wonderful sport" He said in that voice almost British accent.

He deeply looked at me and I was almost sure he was something different. I looked around for witnesses. "Icarus huh that's a… weird name Greek oriented". "As is Perseus". "Touché" I said. Touché was my word of the day.

He smiled at me and we got into a conversation. He wasn't that bad for a supposed assassin sent for me ,he was ok. We talked about a bunch of different stuff like bands (He preferred the Beatles over Led Zeppelin), this school, and modern government.

Suddenly the bell rang. _Diiiiiiiiing Diiiiiiiiiing Diiiiiiiiiing. _School was over, and it was about time to come home. "Hey Icarus see ya tomorrow". "Maybe not". He smiled and he pulled out something that glinted.

He slashed it at my arm and smiled viciously. "Perseus Jackson I'm here on strict orders… to bad in another life we could've been friends". On instinct I grabbed Riptide and slashed him vertically. He jumped to the left and countered my attack by stabbing to my lower left rib.

I dodged by jumping back and spin slashing him. He backed and smiled "Percy do you no who I am I'm Icarus the greatest son of Apollo". I looked around unaffected by his words the school was empty mortals are never there when you need them.

I started to run at him thrusting, stabbing, and slashing. He grinned and was backing up.

I slashed and tried to get one scratch on him. He backed up to a locker. I slashed at it but he quickly moved to the left.

My slash dented the locker. He continued this motion with me denting the locker. It frustrated me to no end so I just hit harder and harder with all my force. The locker opened its hinge. Icarus quickly grabbed something from it the locker, smiling and grinning. He grabbed out an unusually long gym bag, and quickly unzipped it. He pulled out something wooden and slightly curved.

It was a bow and arrow he also pulled out a quiver filled with arrows. He slung it over his back and readied his bow. And he fired several at a time to me. Luckily I rolled sideways and dodged the dangerous strike.

I tapped at my watch and started running with my new shield. I was running to the exit of the school. Down a couple hallways and a broom closet. Any time I heard him readying his bow I ducked and rolled in various new ways so he couldn't find a pattern.

I ran till I saw the exit door and barged through it. Into the day sun. Icarus bent over and screamed. His back were growing bumps bigger and bigger. Things ripped out of his back feathery things.

Icarus flapped his wings and ascended to the sky bow in hand. He readied it and fired a cluster at me I raised my shield… but he anticipated that and aimed for my legs. Upon entrance in my flesh it felt strange almost cold and awkward I knew it should've hurt but it didn't. I pulled it out and ran with blood dripping from my leg.

I ran to the closest subway stairs and quickly ran down it. Icarus was on my tale flapping his wings, and flying low. I ran down the stairs and emerged in the terminal mortals watching the fight. We probably looked like two hoodlums fighting with house hold weapons to them. I got in close to him something Chirion told me to do while fighting a enemy with a bow.

I slashed at him downwards but he blocked with his bow. But then I countered with a horizontal slash and gashed his side. Then I did a stomping kick in-between his ribs. Icarus glided back a few feet but regained his balance quickly.

He readied his bow but I rolled towards him and upwardly stabbed his stomach. I got in some penetration but he bolted to the left before I could do any real damage.

He gripped his stomach as his wings flapped slightly. I heard a distant grind then closer and closer as it came. I knew what it was.

So I grabbed Icarus and ran inside the train tracks. It was a very stupid idea but I didn't care. I had him ducked down and pinned holding onto his curly hair upwards. The screeching grinding sound came closer and I could see a light coming. It was the three o clock train a 'comin. I ducked my own head down and raised Icarus head up. Still I could see his smile. "You have bested me and I claim defeat Perseus Jackson until next time". I felt kind of bad but I had a feeling I'd be seeing him soon.

_Griiiiiiiiind _I felt a presence above me and I made my body as flat as possible whilst raising Icarus's head.

I got up Icarus had disappeared like a monster into a so familiar dust. I climbed the gap and raised my self to the terminal.The mortals didn't seem to notice anything amiss.

**30 minutes later**

I was in a local store I had a shopping cart in front of me and I was in the medicine isle. I reached out my tired hands to get some cold medication. And I also picked up a blanket and three boxes of tissue.

Holding the cart I wheeled it up to the cashier and paid with a twenty Isaac had given me. My clothes were dirty and grimy from subway floor and I was tired and had a headache but regardless. I walked out the store to Isaacs's house.

**20 minutes later**

Isaac was huddled up in fetal position watching a 70's game show. There were used tissues every where and stains of chicken noodle soup. His nose was red and I was sure he was contagious but regardless I walked up to him placing the goods I bought next to him.

"Thanks Percy you're a good friend". I smiled faintly and sat next to him. "Kind of strange for you to get a cold in spring". " But aren't we both strange Percy". He said looking at me weakly. I tilted my head slightly knowing it was the truth.

"So" He said after a while of silence. " What happened tin school today" he was staring at the television. I looked at him and smiled sincerely this time. "You know" I said. "Same ol same ol"

Hope Percy is less OOC thanks for reading the chapter.


	3. Typhon

My head hurt and Isaac was standing sitting next to me

My head hurt and Isaac was sitting next to me. We were in class but the room had a riot vibe going on. You know the type of feeling the teachers get when it's the end of the year they don't feel like caring for snot nosed brats anymore. That's the mood our school had now.

Isaac looked at me quizzically. "Hey Percy… uh you ok". I rubbed my temple. Sweat was on my hands. The last time I felt like this nervous is when a god was around.

"Yea just kind of out of it ". I smiled at him weakly. The class was roaring and talking making my migraine even worse. I wanted to leave school but I was to close. I almost made a whole year with out getting expelled.

I knew it would make my mother very happy for me to stay at a school for once.

I looked at Isaac and he looked at me. His hazel eyes starred at me caringly, last time I saw eyes like his was in Chirion's old and tired.

I was a mess and Isaac looked fake… like he was assuring me of something trying to be confident. Thank the gods school was almost over I needed to go to my mom go to camp half blood and bring Isaac safely.

I thought shouldn't a satyr be doing this for me… then I thought of Grover how he went out again on his quest to find Pan. I wondered when I would see him again. Maybe, but I would have to get to camp half blood. Why was I like this I needed to…

Isaac shook me hard "Dude the bell rang come on last period".

Last period was with Ms Gardener the teacher I told you of earlier. She took us outside and me and Isaac sat on the bench Icarus and I had sat on earlier in the year.

"So…" Isaac started. " What's up with this whole camp half blood thing". I had lightly told him about it I guess he still deserved an explanation. I looked at him smiling.

"Its this great place" I said. "It overlooks strawberry fields has an armory stable all that jazz you'll love it I'm sure". I said.

Isaac touched his gig bag he now carried around on his back. It was tan and had a cloth woven look. It looked like a gig bag but in actuality it was a sword I had gotten him mailed from the camp via Fed Ex.

I had to pay twenty drachmas and a pack of gum to get that for him. I also had taught him a couple of tricks after school.

"How does it fit" I asked him. "Pretty good but I…" the bell rang. I didn't notice how long I was sitting with him. "Let's go" I said hastily before a six hundred foot beast with wings that breathed fire confronted me. I almost laughed at the thought.

The bell rang and I turned towards the school building. I got up and motioned for Isaac to follow. We both walked to the school and opened the doors to the locker room. I pulled out my sleeping bag and Isaac took his.

We were going to go to my apartment and my mom would drive us to camp.

I grabbed my stuff and headed out the school only concentrating on camp.

Me and Isaac walked out of school and into the busy road of New York. I paced and rushed to the subway Isaac close behind.

I bumped into a woman who was carrying a purse and a book. I looked at her apologetically I picked up her stuff I had knocked over and looked at her. She was a pretty woman. She adorned slightly curly hair and a pinstripe suit responding to her curves.

I looked at her and she smiled and promptly kicked me in the stomach. I flung back till I regained my composure I was wheezing and puffing slightly stumbling back. She walked to me with that same sly smile and pulled a silvery shining sword from nowhere. I uncapped my sword ready for whatever.

She down stroked me hard I raised my sword and blocked with both hands although she was using one. She then roundhouse kicked me to the face with her black leather slipers. I flew back a couple of feet. I got up a bit dazed and confused.

I looked around and saw people staring and smiling. They probably thought I was a street performer getting beaten senseless by a beautiful woman.

I looked around to Isaac he looked perfectly fine eating a bag of family size Doritos. Good for him!

The woman came quickly to me and side slashed. I tried my best to not be sliced in half by ducking to the left dodging her sword her sword.

That was enough defense now to go for the offensive. I grabbed riptide in hand and slashed at her heavily. She simply blocked and swiftly spun to my back hitting me with the hilt of her sword.

I jumped forward trying to avoid more pain. She walked towards me full of composure. She slashed diagonally and I jumped back… but not fast enough. She had made a five inch slash on my stomach.

She cut my shirt! I loved this shirt! I quickly ran towards her spin slashing, she although blocked my blow. I ducked down and slashed horizontally she jumped and low kicked towards my face.

My head bobbled and my vision blurred. She came towards me and I blindly struck my sword. I came to my feet vision still blurred and slashed drunkenly _Hey this might be how Mr.D fights… _she mustve not seen a pattern in my attacks because she looked a little fazed. She couldn't probably see a pattern in my

I kept up this style only the speed did I increase. Until I heard a _lap _ichor spilled from her shoulder were I had slashed. I looked at the golden blood astonishingly she was a goddess I…

She cut my thoughts short when she harshly kicked me in my stomach I flew back and she walked up towards me. I was about to black out until Isaac walked to her.

He looked unsure of himself but he still smiled. The woman smiled at him and said " Ah Talos so you are here". " Yea the boy is mine let up". They had a quick and intense conversation in ancient _ancient_ greek and started fighting.

Isaac had a different sword than I had gotten him a shiny silver claymore and they started to fight intensely. They quickly slashed at each other. The way she fought now made it look like she wasn't trying hard to fight me.

And Isaac moved as fast and as skilled as she did. I tried to look at the fight but I blacked out and fell asleep.

I woke on my bed my mom cradled over me with misty eyed. She saw me open my eyes and hugged me tightly. I could barely gasp for air in my mom's bear hug. "Mom please come on" I gasped " O sorry Percy I just thought I lost you".

I smiled at her and then I looked at the person sitting at the chair in my room. It was Isaac managing a smile although he looked as pale as wax. My body burnt but I knew what I had to do.

I got up and limped towards the bathroom. I needed to take a shower It would make me feel a lot better.

I got to the bathroom door and opened it. I looked inside the bathroom and recoiled. It smelt of vomit and exhaustion. I grabbed the air freshener that lay content on my counter.

I sprayed and sea sent filled the room.

I took of my clothes. And stepped into the shower. I turned the knob and water sprayed on me. I first held my hand against the wall. I gasped at first and let the water run through my body. I saw my slashed and bruises disappear and sew themselves shut.

I let out a breath of fresh air and stood there for a while.

**5 minutes later**

I was next to Isaac sitting in front of my mom. She was serving us chocolate chip cookies and milk. Isaac hurriedly ate his while I packed mine in nylon for later.

My mom looked at me kindly and the Isaac. "Excuse me Ms .Jackson but maybe we should be going."

My mom looked a bit shocked and smiled at Isaac " Your right we should". She grabbed her keys and we walked towards her car.

Me and Isaac were in the back loosely talking about camp half blood. Until my moms car came to a screeching halt. We where at what used to be Thaila's hill.

My mom hugged me and patted Isaac on the head after about thirty minutes she left.

I walked up the hill only to see a few Ares kids standing next to the hill.

I tried to walk by them but one pushed me back. I tried to walk to the camp again but the kid pushed me back again. I tried it a third time with the same result. I pushed him back hard.

He stumbled a bit backwards and said " Hey corral chin you cant come in". " Why the not" I said angrily. " For reasons your little sea weed brain won't understand punk now go home". "No "! I said.

The Ares kid smiled " Fine I'll enjoy beating the snot out of you". He grabbed his sword and down slashed at me. I don't even remember uncapping my sword but I blocked and gave him a round house kick to the face.

He fell back with a bloody nose clutching his face. " No my beautiful face" The Ares kid said. Who lied to you I thought. But I couldn't think more because the second Ares kid ran to me.

I stuck out my leg and tripped him. He fell on his stomach. I took the flat of my sword and bashed his back hard, almost positive I left numerous welts. The third one was smart because he flung his arms up and ran towards the camp.

I looked at Isaac and said " You could've of stepped in any time"!

He shrugged and said " Didn't want to cramp your style". Regardless we both walked into the camp towards the big house.

I opened the doors towards the big house. I saw Chirion inspecting some arrows carefully. I waited for him to feel my presence.

After a while he turned to me. He seemed surprised to see me. " Percy" He said. " What are you doing here". I felt a little bad… like he didn't want to see me. " Um I…" I began to start.

Until I heard a familiar voice " Ah Chirion let him stay Peter needs the training anyway and if he dies big deal" Someone said sarcastically.

I turned to that someone and saw Mr.D. I hadn't noticed him in the room. Chirion rubbed his temple " Maybe the extra training will do him some good…" My former Latin teacher trailed of.

" What do you guys mean what extra training". Chirion sighed and said "Monsters have been popping up in camp half-blood dangerous monsters". " It is presumed that someone has been summoning them but no camper has the ability to summon monsters that strong" Chirion sighed lightly in-between sentences as if he were exhausted.

" We first thought that it would be Hades but monsters cant penetrate the boarder". " Then we thought it might be Hades himself but we would've felt his cold presence". "It must be a child of Hades". Dionysus cut in. " So you Paul Jacobs must find him and kill him".

Before I could say why me I felt very _very very_ hot. A huge column of flame just missed the big house.

Chirion, Isaac, me, and even Mr.D ran outside.

What I saw still haunts me today a dragon as tall as an apartment building with hundreds of heads was next to the big house breathing white fire.

It was Typhon the greatest monster of all time. I promptly wet myself.


End file.
